Tears of the Phantom
by teengirl27
Summary: After an encounter with ghost hunters Danny is wounded and wolf and cujo are the only ones standing between danny and the ghost hunters goal.
1. Going home

I don't own Danny or any related characters but I own my made up teachers as you will see through the story.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out guys, and with five minutes left" Tucker said happily,

"No problem, it gave me something to get my mind off school today" replied Danny as he flopped onto his bed.

Tucker had asked his friends to come over today and help him get his room clean because his parents were fed up of all the mess, they warned him that if his room wasn't clean by 9:30 tonight the would ground him which means no computer or PDA for a week.

Sam stood there with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes as she saw Tucker do a victory dance,

"Well now that were done what do you guys want to do now?" Tucker asked when he finished his dance,

"I'm going to study for that history test tomorrow, you know what Mr. Gibberson's like" Sam said as she got her History book from her bag.

"Well I better get going, if I'm late home one more time I'll have to listen to one of my dad's hour long speeches." And with saying that Danny went ghost and flew out of the window only to stop in mid air and wave to them,

"See you in school tomorrow!" he yelled and went into the night sky.

Meanwhile in the town center there was a ghost hunter's convention with ghost hunters from all over the city, including Maddie and Jack, they were discussing what they should do about Inviso-bill,

When they had gone through all the possibilities they decided to end the terror and get rid of him once and for all,

Grabbing there weapons they got ready for the ghost kid to show, which wasn't long with Maddie and Jack leading the group.

* * *

well thats chapter 1, sorry if it's short it's my first ever fanfic story. I hope chapter 2 is longer


	2. Nothing but the sky

The ghost hunters had split into groups with about 15 hunters in each group,

The people varied from teens and young adults to hardened adults and parents, some wore normal clothes, some wore leathers and others wore jumpsuits.

Maddie and Jack lead group A and the other groups were lead by other random people although they were always in radio contact if needed or if inviso-bill is spotted. The groups had split ways in order to cover as much of the inner city as they could.

Group A was searching the main roads and alleyways, group B searched the Back streets and group C got to go underground, lucky them.

Danny had always enjoyed flying through the sky ever since he got his powers, it was his little escape from chaos, whenever he was angry, stressed, nervous, upset or even scared he could just take off into the sky with no goal whatsoever and let his worries float away. Tonight was a great time for just that because at school he basically went from happy to angry to scared to nervous in less then five minutes but now he couldn't care less he just let his mind wonder as the wind blew gently against his face.

He began to do some somersaults and spins through the air, gliding through the clouds and skimming across the park pond without a care in the world unaware of the ghost hunters searching the city.

"Honey what's that noise?"

"I think it's the Fenton finder"

Maddie checked her side pocket and sure enough the Fenton finder had located a ghost,

"JACK I think we've found him!"

With that Jack got the group back together and started heading towards the signal, Maddie noticed that the signal was also coming towards them.

Danny had no idea what trouble he was about to get into as he gently glided across the moonlit night, his destination was now set upon his house as it stood only a little bit in the distance and looking at the nearby clock he was actually going to be early home, but he couldn't help but think something or someone was following him.

Jazz sat on the couch reading her usual book, she looked up at the clock and saw the hands point to a quarter to ten, she hoped Danny would be early home for once he was already in trouble at school because of a Dash incident which actually happened to be nothing that Dash had told Mr. Lancer. Later she overheard them talking about going over to Tuckers house after school so she knew where Danny was, what he's doing, now that was the mystery.

With his house only a couple of streets ahead Danny actually thought he would make it home on time, a great blast appeared right in front of him skimming only a few inches from his face making him jolt to a stop and looking down to see where that blast had originated only to be met with what looked like 20 or so ghost hunters lead by non other than his parents.

Well, maybe not.

* * *

yay a longer chapter, well i'm what i can

chapter 3 to come soon


End file.
